


The Concerning Quest

by HCC (stanleypines1994)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :P, Concern, I'm Sorry, It's 3 am, Jiper, Multi, fluff?, i think it's fluff, idk - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo, this is cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleypines1994/pseuds/HCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Jason and Percy went on an extremely dangerous quest. After days of silence, without anyone knowing their whereabouts, it leaves their respective partners incredibly concerned. What happened to them? What happens when they come back? If they come back, that is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concerning Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!  
> Sorry for the shitty title and the little suspense on the summary. Seriously, no suspense here, just some cute concerned lil cinnamon rolls UuU. And I wrote this mainly solangelo but yeah, idk. Sorry for any mistakes I may have commited it's 3 am and I don't even know anymore... Feedback is always welcome! I hope you enjoy :) PS: Sorry for the amount of italics, I have an issue X'D  
> ~HCC

Nico went on a quest with Jason and Percy.  
And let's say, a quest that required it's party to be all children of the big three, was an extremely dangerous quest. 

Piper and Annabeth were incredibly concerned, both of their boyfriends going on such a dangerous quest and with no guarantee of returning. You couldn't expect them to be any other way.

Will Solace, who had grown very close to Nico since after the war, was in no better state than the two girls. It was clear to some of the campers, that there was something between Nico and Will, but those who noticed were very few, most of the Demigods on Camp Half-Blood were _incredibly _oblivious apparently.__

__Nico knew he had a crush on the son of Apollo. He had passed the stage of denial a long time ago.  
After the war, he had spent those three days at the infirmary and all that irritation (even if it hadn't been actually _real _irritation) that Nico had felt towards the blond, had turned into a _big _(very, VERY _big _) crush._______ _

________Now, it's been days since anybody had been able to make any contact with the boys or heard anything about their whereabouts. And even if people tried to keep their spirits up and not worry too much, you could feel the tense vibe around camp because of the matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ever so often, Will would mess things up on the infirmary, too caught up on his thoughts, and Annabeth would keep losing concentration during training, missing her moves, and Piper also kept stumbling and forgetting important stuff because of the concern. Gods…! The three of them were far _too _concerned to function. What else did you expect!? their boyfriends (soon to be boyfriend on Will's case amirite ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) were somewhere out there, in great danger and incapable of contacting _any _of them._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Piper, Annabeth and Will, couldn't help but every time that they see each other ask "Have you heard anything about them" or "Did they contact you?" or questions of the sort. Like, seriously, Iris was probably getting frustrated at the many times those three kept trying to message the boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But there was nothing they could do but wait. Wait, and keep trying to get information. The days had passed, and they had to keep with their routines and busy schedules. But after five days of complete silence, on the middle of camp, three boys, with their clothes all shredded, and their bodies all dirty, materialised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nico, instantly fell to his knees, and Percy supported himself on the nearest wall. Jason, helped Nico stand up, looking at the boy in concern and asking if he was okay. Nico just nodded and said he was fine, shrugging Jason off with a thankful look. Really, Jason was surprised how well Nico was after what they've been through and the distance he shadow travelled the three of them would have killed Nico if it were a few months ago, but Nico had gotten a lot better at shadow travelling, and it was fascinating how far he could go in only one jump (don't tell that to Will though, he would try to murder Nico for being so careless with his Underworldy stuff) but Jason didn't have much time to think about that, because soon enough Piper and Annabeth came running to their encounter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Annabeth hugged Percy and kissed him all over the face, asking a bunch of questions as fast as humanly possible, but never letting go of him. Piper, jumped on Jason's arms and kissed him fervently, tears of relief in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________During all that, Nico was just standing awkwardly to the side, but then the door of the infirmary abruptly burst open with so much violence that everybody looked at it's direction surprised. Then, out of it came a Wild-looking Will Solace. He looked around, looking for something with a frown of concern, and when his eyes found Nico, his shoulders released all the tension that had been there for days, and his expression became one of pure relief. He didn't hesitate a second and ran towards Nico.  
When he reached the boy he hugged him, with such force and enthusiasm, that it must have hurt. But really, Will couldn't care less, he had been _worried _, and now Nico was here, safe and sound, he couldn't be more grateful.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After his crushing hug, he put a little space in between them, still not breaking their embrace to look at Nico's eyes and say angrily "Never, ever, _ever _do that to me again, did you hear me?!" Nico looked slightly surprised and nodded fervently to Will, who released a sigh that he had been holding and on a swift movement kissed passionately the son of Hades.  
Nico's eyes widened, but soon enough he melted onto the kiss and kissed back enthusiastically.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Annabeth and Piper looked radiant. Jason looked a bit surprised at first, but soon enough opened a big knowing smile. Percy look baffled, you could see by his expression that he wasn't expecting that, but after a moment processing the information, looked incredibly amused and happy for the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The kiss was beautiful, passionate and _long _(seriously, everyone wondered how they could stay that long without breathing). But the kiss wasn't an ordinary kiss, it was _The _Kiss. It was like that exaggerated cinematic Hollywood kisses, in which Piper had seen her father star many times. But soon enough, the boys parted, out of breath and as red as a pepper.  
They had small smiles and held each others hands, but were too embarrassed to meet each other's eyes.  
Everyone around them smiled and when Nico's eyes met Jason's, they started laughing out of just pure happiness. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Everyone was back home and well (with many injuries but none too serious that the great Will Solace couldn't heal). So they just laughed, releasing the tension and being grateful for another mission accomplished. :)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
